


safe and sound

by strawberryjamm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjamm/pseuds/strawberryjamm
Summary: there is love and safety with cobb vanth
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	safe and sound

it had been about six and a half years since din showed up emotional, broken, and lost to Tatooine. he had hoped at the time that the marshal would take him in. he had absolutely nothing but a bag on his shoulder and his suit. much to his surprise he was welcomed with open arms and allowed to stay as long as needed. flash forward to a year with cobb, he and din had become more than just friends but in fact lovers. 

sitting at the local bar din was starting to feel completely overwhelmed despite the fact he practically knew everyone by name at this point. “hm… cobb...” he said said softly, “i'm gonna head back home.”

“that's alright darlin’,” he said sweetly. “let's go ahead,” he said and went to stand up. as he did someone spoke to him. 

“marshal… i wasn’t aware that you and mando were together.” someone spoke to cobb as din left the room in a hurry, slightly embarrassed from the marshal's flirty remarks.

“oh, that's my darlin’ right there.” he smiled. “if you will excuse me, i do believe i will be needed at home.” he grinned softly and followed quickly behind din.

arriving at home fairly quickly din walked in after the marshal as if he was studying his behavior. he took his helmet off once the door was completely shut and smiled “come here...” he said.

cobb followed as the man spoke, wrapping his fingers around the other man's and holding his hands. when the two were alone they did nothing but be completely in each other’s company, so it was no surprise that when din rested his forehead on cobb’s that he would fill the space between them and kiss his lips sweetly. 

“is it too early to call it a night?” din asked stripping most of his suit off and placing it neatly down to prevent the other man from fussing at him for being messy. “i have had plenty of food and drink to last me for the rest of my life today, i think.” he sighed softly 

“my dear- don't throw that arm- “ he noticed him placing it neatly and smiled. “well… i appreciate the thoughtfulness.” he let out a small laugh and looked at the man in front of him, taking in every detail about him as if he was seeing him for the first time. “you probably should have another small meal,” he noted. “it has been several hours since we ate…”

“yes, i am aware.” din sighed. “let's go to bed for a bit… please?” he asked him, reaching his still gloved hands for the other's. “let me shower, at least,” he said. “you eat if you’re hungry.” he quickly left and showered 

the evening was well spent. cobb convinced din to eat a quick snack before they got changed and went to bed fairly early. the home that they shared had been cobb’s, and everything about it was perfect. currently they lay in the bedroom, legs tangled up in each other. everything in the room was silent besides din and cobb breathing softy. din rested his head on the other man's chest as if he was scared that if he got up cobb would no longer be there. fear in his mind that he didn’t deserve to be held by this man every night. almost as if cobb could read his mind, he slipped his hands into the hair right at his neck and played with it, nearly bringing every negative thought din had to a close. no matter what happened there was love with Cobb Vanth. they weren’t aware the next week would bring more pain and heartbreak. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

everything seemed to be normal. din and cobb were out shopping, then suddenly they were in battle. neither one could exactly pinpoint when and how it began but it was terrifying.

the distance between cobb and din was too far for either to be comfortable. that's why when din went down, cobb’s panic arose quicker than normal. a group of stormtroopers decided to cause some trouble and din and cobb got separated.

“HEY!“ he yelled to distract the stormtroopers from din. it worked, but there was still a problem: din wasn’t getting up. despite every basic training in cobb telling him not to, he ran towards din, fighting his way passed ten or more troopers and dropping to his knees to check on the Mandalorian who laid on the ground. “hey- hey...” he placed his hand on his neck and felt blood there. “hey, hey, wake up... darlin’, don't you leave me now.” 

cobb was in a state of a panic and worry. as he moved din somewhere safer he noticed the stormtrooper who hurt his love was following them and in a blind fit of rage slammed them on the wall nearly breaking their armor. “you think it's fun, don't ya?” he asked the trooper, his words full of hatred and spite. he was always the type to throw a few punches in and he would regret that. the trooper head butted him causing his vision to temporarily go white. before he knew it he nearly broke the person's neck from slamming them so hard. “if he dies... you can bet, i'm gonna hunt you down and kill every last one of you.”

“is that a threat?” the trooper asked, getting incredibly cocky and too comfortable for cobb’s liking. he pressed his fingers harder on his throat pushing the helmet completely off the man “is it?”

“it's a damn promise,” he whispered angry and upset as he dropped the man, leaving him now gasping for air. cobb quickly decided he wasn’t a threat and went to focus on din. maybe now they’re alone din will allow him to take his helmet off. “wake up… wake up.”

din softly moved a hand to his waking up. “you can’t take my helmet off, cobb- what if,” din said softly, his breath slowly shaking and his heart racing. “what if someone else comes in?” he managed to say. 

“i ain't risking you dyin’ on me din,” he said. “let me help you…” cobb spoke with pain in his voice as he shakingly reached for the helmet once din shook his head in agreement. “hey do you remember the first night you kissed me?” cobb asked getting the helmet off finally “how nervous you were?” he kept talking to keep him distracted 

“of course i remember,” he said, groaning in pain. “that was one of the most embarrassing days of my life.” he chuckled and quickly regretted his choice. cobb shushed him and brought a hand to the wound making din cry out in pain from the attempt to stop blood flow. “you told me you had never seen a man more handsome than me.” he sighed. 

“don't go wastin’ all your energy on me… sit still…” he sighed and grabbed a cloth from his bag. “this ain't gonna feel too good,” he said, placing it on him. “i said what i meant… and i don’t regret a word or that day.” he smiled and pressed his forehead to din’s with a smile. 

“you've been nothing but good to me…” din said. “thank you for one of the happiest years of my life…” he said. “you’ve made me happier than you ever will know.”

“donnt you start any goodbyes on me now…” he spoke immediately feeling tears in his eyes once again. “you can't go and leave me- you hear me?” he placed a hand on his face. “you gotta promise me you're gonna show me exactly how happy i've made ya,” he whispered to him. “you're not going down because some buckethead…” 

“hmmm.” he brought a hand to cobb’s face “we all gotta say goodbye sometime. what’s now to later?” he asked him. “it may be time.”

“if you die on me i can't spend the rest of my life with you…” he said leaning into his touch “i can't wake up to you laying on my chest every day…” cobb held back tears the best he could. “i won't ever get to ask you to be my husband.” his eyes widened at the fact he said that outloud. 

“darling, are you saying you...” he groaned in pain, closing his eyes. “you wanna marry me?” he asked breathing a little quicker. “you really do huh?” 

“it ain't…” he sighed. “of course i wanna marry you,” he said. “you're my first… everything, really,“ he said. “promise me you'll be safe and sound and we will have that wedding okay?” he said. “tomorrow morning we're gonna be okay...” he noticed it was starting to get dark. “the sun is going down.”

“i noticed…” he said. “do you think you can grab some supplies from my bag quickly and finish patching me up? we probably are stuck here for the night…. but we can go home tomorrow “ he was weak and he needed his rest soon “i promise for you, my stars … we will walk out of here together…” he sat in the floor of the old building as cobb quickly finished everything and immediately passed out asleep from pain 

come sunrise they would be on their way home . the marshal laid his love on the bed and smiled “now dont you get up…” he said “ill be back within a few seconds “ he said and walked over to a bedside table and grabbed a small box . “last night in that room… i said a few things” he mumbled 

“you may have to jog my memory on what those things you said exactly were” he watched him as he walked across the room having a pretty good idea about where this would lead to “was it begging me not to die or was it the asking me to marry you”

cobbs breath stopped for second “now i never asked” he said “askin would imply that i was giving a yes or no” he chuckled “i simply…. stated the fact i would like to possibly marry you one day…” he walked over “dont get up”

“hmm” he said and nearly stumbled out of bed sitting up more “i wont…” he allowed himself to stedy “well ….” he looked at the box “you always did ask important questions at the worst time” he chuckled and winked at him

“you are… impossible “ he joked and walked over “din you have brought me nothing but joy… will you marry me?” he asked and sat down on the bed and opened the box “i aint much… but it’s something “

“you love me” he brought a hand to the back of cobbs neck and pulled him in placing his forehead on his and smiling “of course i will…” he said as cobb filled the gap 

aside from everything that had happened during the year and last few days din always felt safest wrapped up in his loves arms . he truly has never been more safe then he will be with him . there is love with cobb vanth .


End file.
